


For some reason

by Torumxmb



Category: Monbebe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Showki, forsomereason, monsta x - Freeform, shownu x kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torumxmb/pseuds/Torumxmb
Summary: For some reason he fell in love, For some reason he got lost, For some reason, he felt excruciating pain and For some reason.. he's back in time where he lost his love.//If you want, Listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR_cqsxnUs4





	For some reason

**For Some Reason**

Kihyun falling from a high, he thought again why was he alive? Was all that just a dream? He clenched his heart in a painful manner and shouted loud screams until he realise he was actually walking at a path he saw before. He rubbed his eyes aggressively but was stopped by a hand pulling him from rubbing his eyes. “Kihyun? Are you okay? What happened to your eyes?” Shownu smiles as he asks “A..ah.. I’m fine..” Kihyun calmed down and went with the flow.

As he spent time with shownu, he couldn’t stop thinking why did everything shownu do seems to have happened before.. At first kihyun was confused but he felt better after a few talks with shownu and thought that he might have knocked his head somewhere. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hands to ensure whatever that was happening isn’t a dream and he might’ve just lost it for abit. The warmth embracing kihyun’s palms ensured him that he is up and alive. “So sudden?” Shownu questions and kihyun just nods with wide smiles admiring his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Hyunwoo.. for some reason.. I feel like I really miss you.. Give me a hug cupcake.” Kihyun giving shownu pet names as he pulls shownu’s hands and place them around his waist and as he push all his body weight on the larger man, he squeaks “Eeep!” “Why whats wrong babe?” kihyun looks at shownu who seems red. “N-nothing” he said. As they continued to hug each other tighter kihyun caught shownu sniffing his neck “And what is this suppose to mean mr?” kihyun questions as shownu chuckles still giving off breathe on kihyun’s neck “I just love the way you smell..” Shownu explained.

“Oh~ Here smell me.” Kihyun shamelessly pulled his collar down and made shownu shy. “Stop.. this is wrong.” Shownu blushed but still went ahead to sniff kihyun’s neck. “That tickles idiot.” Kihyun laughs. Shownu suddenly lovingly kissed kihyun’s neck after satisfyingly sniffing him “I feel like I really miss you too kihyun..” Shownu said in a deep and serious tone as he look away and let go of his hug. “Hyunwoo? What’s wrong? Where are you going? Hyunwoo?! HYUNWOO!!!”

Minhyuk woke kihyun up who was drenched in sweat and looking rather pale “Kihyun are you okay? You’re so pale?” Kihyun was out of breath but “I-I’m okay.. min.. Did I faint? Did hyunwoo sent me home?” Minhyuk was taken aback by his questions “Kihyun.. Please rest right now. We’ll talk tomorrow okay?” Minhyuk’s eyes looks pretty wet and when kihyun walked out of the room, he saw everyone wearing black. Hyungwon, Wonho, Jooheon, Changkyun, Minhyuk, all of them were wearing dark colours and their faces were hard for kihyun to see without his heart feeling squashed. Jooheon was the first one to approach kihyun “Hyung.. are you okay? I’m sorry I came late. I had some troubles at work..” Everyone went to him and asked about his condition. Kihyun was so out and confused.

“Is hyunwoo home? Why isn’t he here?” Kihyun went around to look for his love that stays in the same apartment as he is but he couldn’t track him at all. Kihyun innocently look at the kitchen and back to the room they shared, suddenly kihyun is in a whole another place and right beside him was the man he was looking for. “Oh hyunwoo? What’re-” Kihyun cut himself as he turns, minhyuk and the rest disappears, the furnitures looks different and this time, hyunwoo was holding him from the back and they were cutting fruits together.

The sun shines brightly on their hands on top of each other, cutting a little heart onto the apples. “This green apple will have your heart and this red apple will have mine.” Shownu explained and lead kihyun’s hands to engrave the hearts on the apples “Kihyun.. why’re you so quiet?” Shownu asks “Nothing..I just felt like we did this before..” “Why you don’t like it?” shownu stops but kihyun kept cutting “Hyunwoo.. why does your hands feel cold when you hold me?” Before shownu could answer anything.. Kihyun woke up to minhyuk’s face again “Kihyun.. please.. let’s go to the hospital?? You’re sick.” Kihyun suddenly felt enraged by the word hospital. “No.” He shuts his room door and curled himself on his bed.

Kihyun saw shownu’s shirt nearby and his hands automatically grabbed it and hugged it tightly. He didn’t know how and why but his tears dropped immediately. **Why am I missing him so so much..** When he turn to his back, he saw shownu behind him sleeping soundly like the baby he is. Kihyun comfortably places his hands on shownu’s cheeks and played with shownu’s plumped lips. Not for long because his heart suddenly beats like mad, he felt sharp pain penetrating his chest. **AAarghhh IT HURTS LIKE CRAP.** Kihyun squints his eyes because of the pain and woke up by the wet shirt he was holding.

Kihyun was so confused and in so much pain.. he opened the door and looked for minhyuk. “Min.. can you tell me the truth.. what’s going on? I keep seeing hyunwoo in my unconscious state but I keep waking up as if I’m sleeping. What’s going on?” Deep in kihyun’s heart he knows something was wrong.. because the excruciating pain deepens when he sees shownu in his unconscious state. Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to words, he started crying. “Min?”

“Kihyun.. you’ve been like this for 5 years now.. You keep fainting and suddenly appearing as if you were sleeping..and then asking me the same questions over and over again.. It happened so many times after you lost him. It really pains me to see you like this but.. every time I keep trying to tell you.. You become unconscious.” Minhyuk voice cracks so much. “What are you saying?” Kihyun suddenly appearing in this peaceful looking place, full of flowers and greens, it was chilly at that moment but kihyun felt something even more chilly on his face. Kihyun wipes away, tears. **Why am I crying.. Why is it so dark.. Why is everyone crying?** Kihyun stopped after he saw a body covered in blood being carried from the ambulance. He saw not one but two and one of them was him.

Kihyun trembles in fear and started to loose his breath. He woke up on minhyuk’s hands. “Did you saw yourself?” Minhyuk ask as if, he already knows the words kihyun is going to say. “There’s so much blood.. min what’s going on..” Kihyun cried so much and actually fell asleep for real on minhyuk’s shoulder. The next time he woke up, he saw the clouds and the trees moving from the wind. Kihyun rises and look all around, he jumped “MinhyuK what prank are you pulling?!!” Kihyun panics “calm down..” “Why’re we at a graveyard?!” Kihyun breathes heavily

“Look.. I promised you to bring you here when It’s his death anniversary.. Here lies.. Sohn.. Hyun..” Before minhyuk was able to finish, kihyun turned to see shownu behind him and this time it’s dark and raining. “It’s my anniversary today kihyun.. Thank you for coming.. I really miss you.” Shownu was saying words kihyun could barely understand. “What’re you saying? It’s still april? Our anniversary is in may babe?” Kihyun questions only to see tears from shownu’s eyes. “This is the last time you could see me.. Because.. I’m slowly fading away from your memories ki.. I’m sad but I want you to move on.. I really miss you and love you.. so much.” Kihyun’s heart breaks into pieces, he was devastated, he dropped on the ground. He couldn’t breathe, there’s no air in his lungs. The sky becomes dark and kihyun is suffocated by the memories that haunts and finally, he understands that he has been seeing shownu in a time-loop. A time space his memory created that kept him idle from the real world. His mind plays images of his deceased love because he couldn’t get over the day, shownu left him for good.. The day shownu saved his life from a natural disaster. The day he lost shownu and he lost himself too.

Kihyun finally escaped that time-loop of painful memory and right beside shownu’s grave he smiles “Nu.. For some reason, I missed you everyday.. I want to see you again.. The time-loop allowed me to see you again but.. it’s so fucking pain.. I’m sure it’s even more painful for you to see me like this right? All messed up? My memory is broken, my heart is broken, our.. time is broken… But it still doesn’t change, the way you protect me and sacrificed yourself for my safety.. You will always be my hero.. I still love you and miss you so so much.. hyunwoo..” Kihyun’s tears rolling again looking at his grave and faint hands was resting on kihyun’s shoulder, a little did he know it was shownu’s leftover before he completely leave the world of living, leave kihyun to move forward, Living.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting works on ao3 & i hope you enjoy this oneshot. I'm sorry if there are any nooks or cracks to the story but this is 100% fictional and has nothing to do with real life. For the most part, I hope you enjoyed your read today. 💕 I hope and wished i could send you all tissues & comfort boxes. I'm sorry for suddenly coming up with sad stories. And not even sure if this was good enough but- i need to stop listening to sad songs.  
> fullstop. 
> 
> Also, Thank you so so much for taking your time and reading this! I really appreciate it!


End file.
